hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 22 (Favourite things)
Favourite things is the twenty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN's feet have a bath, but Jup Jup takes the soap and he blows the bubbles. *CHARLI's hands have a bath. *KELLIE helps Chats to fill her K collection. *CHARLI uses the sign language to say words that start with K. *TIM shows us his favourite guitars and gives Kathleen some guitar lessons. *CHARLI pretends to play the piano and Tim helps her. *NATHAN mixes his two favourite things: dancing and shapes. *CHARLI makes different things with her body. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a family called the Hairykins (Nathan, Kellie, Kathleen and Tim), but Tim has short hair and he tries everything to make it longer. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E22.png Charli_S5_E22_1.png Kellie_S5_E22.png Charli_S5_E22_2.png Tim_S5_E22.png Charli_S5_E22_3.png Nathan_S5_E22.png Charli_S5_E22_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E22.png Trivia *Scotland is a country that is part of the United Kingdom and covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland *It is unknown if Kathleen was learning to play the guitar because she didn't play along with Tim during his segment. Later, in the ending version of Making Music, she plays the electric guitar. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Foot bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Scrub away your troubles, wash away the blues Foot bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Boogie in the bath today. Foot bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Scrub away your troubles, wash away the blues Foot bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Boogie in the bath today. Foot bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Scrub away your troubles, wash away the blues Foot bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Boogie in the bath today. ;Body move #01 Hand bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Scrub away your troubles, wash away the blues Hand bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Boogie in the bath today. Bubble bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Scrub away your troubles, blow away the blues Hand bath boogie, boop, boop, boop, boop Boogie in the bath today. ;Word play Hey, hey, K, K, K, everything is a-okay K's the letter of the day Hop like a k-kangaroo, play on my k-kazoo Hey, K, K, everything is a-okay. Hey, hey, K, K, K, everything is a-okay K's the letter of the day Hop like a k-kangaroo, play on my k-kazoo Hey, K, K, everything is a-okay. ;Body move #02 Hey, hey, K, K, K, everything is a-okay K's the letter of the day Hop like a kangaroo, fly a kite, blow kisses too Hey, K, K, everything is a-okay. Hey, hey, K, K, K, everything is a-okay K's the letter of the day Hop like a kangaroo, fly a kite, blow kisses too Hey, K, K, everything is a-okay. ;Making music Do you know my favourite, my favourite things? Here they are my favourite, my favourite things I love all my favourite things It's so much fun and makes me sing. Here they are my favourite, my favourite things Here they are my favourite, my favourite things I love all my favourite things It's so much fun and makes me sing. Do you know my favourite, my favourite things? Here they are my favourite, my favourite things I love all my favourite things It's so much fun and makes me sing. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Shapes in space You can stare me dancing, I'll do what it takes I'll dance with anything with all sorts of shapes Long tall cylinders and big round balls I spin it like a corkscrew, make funny shapes and fall Boxes that are square, one, two, three Pyramid on top, make a tower tall, that's me You can stare me dancing, I'll do what it takes How dance with anything with all sorts of shapes. ;Body move #04 Make a tower tall as me, make the letter T Make your body wobble till it goes all wobbly Arms move like waves, spring on the spot You can't stop me moving, I love to move a lot. Make a tower tall as me, make the letter T Make your body wobble till it goes all wobbly Arms move like waves, spring on the spot You can't stop me moving, I love to move a lot. ;Sharing stories We're Hairykins, we're Hairykins, the coolest folks that's ever been We love ... from top to toe, the hair, the grass, even our clothes We're Hairykins, the coolest folks that's ever been. We're Hairykins, we're Hairykins, the coolest folks that's ever been With funky styles from top to toe, the Harry hair do way to go We're Hairykins, the coolest folks that's ever been. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about having baths Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about soap Category:Ep about bubbles Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about kazoos Category:Ep about sign language Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about learning & lessons Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about spaghetti Category:Ep about funkiness Category:Ep about creatures